Bopp-A-Roo
Bopp-A-Roo is a robotic boxing kangaroo monster with a roulette wheel on his chest that serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo". Character History He trains Kapri and Marah, and with his witty puns manages to annoy Lothor. Bopp-A-Roo intervenes during Shane and Hunter's quarrel, but their teamwork is soon his downfall when the team unites. he was forced to retreated, he later returned with upgraded boxing fists and had a rematch with the Rangers, they had the upper hand until Kapri, Marah and Zurgane came in to aid Bopp-A-Roo, with the help of Kapri, Marah, and Zurgane, he puts up quite a fight, but the Power Rangers combine their weapons to form the new Thunderstorm Cannon and destroy him. In their final fight, the Megazords combine to create the Thunderstorm Megazord and use the Lion Blaster to bring upon Bopparoo's final K.O. Bopp-A-Roo is seen in an alternate dimension. Bopp-A-Roo was among the monsters that were freed from the Abyss of Evil by Lothor. Personality Bopp-A-Roo is very similar to an archetypal gym teacher/drill sergeant, always telling others to work out and always be strong, he also has somewhat of a DJ personality too, hip hop and always confident in his abilities. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Bopp-A-Roo is one of the stronger monsters in terms of strength, powerful enough to best all five Rangers in the second battle. *'Super Speed and Agility:' Bopp-A-Roo can run at high speeds. *'Tempestuous Training Wheel:' Bopp-A-Roo has a wheel on his chest that displays six abilities he can use in battle. **'Water Burst:' If it lights up the symbol of waves, from his training wheel he can fire off a spray of water on his enemies. **'Flame Blast:' If it lights up the symbol of a house on fire, he can launch a huge blast of fire from his fists, when he gets his fist upgraded, they are larger, colored purple and are more stronger. **'Mega Lighting Beams:' If it lights up the symbol of a lightning bolt, he can fire lightning beams from his fists, they are similar to the Lightning Bolt ability, but there colored red and are stronger. Arsenal *'Boxing Fists:' Bopp-A-Roo has red boxing gloves to fight in combat. **'Lightning Bolts:' Bopp-A-Roo can fire red-yellow lightning bolts from his fists. *'Super Boxing Fists:' Bopp-A-Roo gets larger black fists from Zurgane for an increase of power. **'Mega Fireball:' Bopp-A-Roo can launch large fireballs from his fists. Gallery Bopp-A-Roo-Red-Gloves-300x225.jpg|Bopp-a-Roo's Red Gloves. Bopp-A-Roo Training Wheel.png|A close-up of Bopp-A-Roo's Training Wheel. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Bopp-A-Roo is voiced by Mark Wright. Notes *Despite his training wheel having six abilities to use, he only uses three of them. *He is the first monster to be destroyed by the Thunderstorm Cannon. *Bopp-A-Roo is similar to Punch-A-Bunch, a robot monster from [[Power Rangers Zeo|''Power Rangers Zeo]]: **Both monsters are boxing-themed. **Both monsters are robots. **Both monsters get an upgrade to their fists. **Both monsters' names have hyphens and the uppercase letter "A" in the middle of their names. *Bopp-A-Roo apparently has his own exercise program. In episode 25 of the two-part episode "Shane's Karma", Bopp-A-Roo can be seen on a television that Kapri and Marah are watching while working out. This is eleven episodes after he had been destroyed in episode 14, "Boxing Bopp-A-Roo". Said exercise routine must have been filmed before Bopp-A-Roo was recruited into the services of Lothor, or it was possible that he survived the battle with the Wind and Thunder Rangers. See also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Lothor's Army Category:Animal-themed Villains